Poción de Amor
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: No podía ser... ¿Quién, en todos sus sentidos y en toda su estúpida magia, se atrevió a vertir Amortentia en su té? LEER ACLARACIONES. GalesxInglaterra. 100% YAOI.


_**Disclaimer:** El anime y manga de Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz._

 _ **Advertencias:** AU, Crossover, Crack, Incest, Ignorancia que derivará en una ejecución pública (?).  
_

 _ **Aclaraciones:** Bieeeeeeeeeeen, ¡estoy aquí de nuevo! ¿Me creían muerta? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Soy como... no sé, una bacteria (?) que incuba y deriva en algo peor (?) xDDDD Jajaja bueno, heme otra vez por aquí con este fic. En realidad ya tenía un tiempo que quería escribir algo parecido, pero hasta ahora tuve el tiempo y la inspiración suficiente. _

_Antes que todo, me disculpo con quienes son fans fervientes del universo de Harry Potter: no sé mucho sobre esta temática ni de todos los preceptos que cubren ese enorme mundo, así que intenté no involucrarme demasiado. Investigué lo necesario, lo que era pertinente, y espero sinceramente no ofender a nadie con mi ignorancia. Trataré de aprender y de expresaro de la mejor manera._

 _Por otro lado, he visto fanarts que consideran que Arthur estaría en Gryffindor. Por lo que he leído -que es poco, admito- creo que quedaría mejor en Slytherin. Tanto por su personalidad como por su familia. ¡Vamos! Siendo Kirkland, y por sus cuatro sexys y encantadores e intimidantes hermanos mayores, los Kirkland hasta serían sangre pura :DDD Habrá miles de razones para llevarme la contraria, lo sé.  
_

 _Estas son opiniones de la inútil de aishiteru-sama :DD_

 _Gracias. Owari~_

* * *

 ** _"Poción de Amor"_  
**

* * *

 _Esto no podía ser posible..._

Parpadeó despacio. Mantuvo la serenidad. Respiró bastante tranquilo a pesar de que tenía ganas de reír... o tal vez de lamentarse por la ingenuidad de la humanidad. Incluyendo la de los magos.

Porque la magia no los libraba de la estupidez.

 _¿Pero qué demonios?_

Con toda la discreción tomó su taza de fina porcelana y lo acercó a sus labios, como si fuese a beber. Pero era la última cosa que haría en vista de los aromas que detectó, ocultos tras esa esencia que caracterizaba el té que tomaba por las mañanas. Una fina mezcla de rosas, naranja y manzanilla que lo ayudaba a despertar, a tranquilizarse.

Aspiró el aroma de la taza cerrando los ojos con aparente calma. A pesar de ser el miembro más brillante del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, en la subdivisión de Búsqueda y Restricción de Dragones, también era un importante creador de pociones que contaba con el reconocimiento de toda la Academia Internacional. Por eso lo supo.

Glen Kirkland, quien supervisaba la regulación de los dragones en todo UK y quien mantenía una estrecha relación con los departamentos de Rumania, Noruega, China y Australia; Glen Kirkland, el genio alquimista que daba conferencias en diversos países del mundo a sus 22 años; Glen Kirkland, el segundo hijo mayor de la familia Kirkland, respetada y venerada como de auténtica Sangre Pura; Glen Kirkland, un hombre sin duda tan misterioso como atractivo, inteligente como calculador, simplemente no podía creer las esencias que detectaba en algo tan vanal como el té de aquel recipiente.

Uhn... Tisana... Comino... ¿Acónito? Algo de Ajenjo... Vaya, Asfódelo... La coloración nacarada indicaba también semillas de anís verde... ¡Raíz de Angélica! Hinodo... también espinas de rosas por ese exagerado aroma, tal vez algo de polvo de Roca Lunar... y esas espirales que ascendían...

... ¿Quién, en todos sus sentidos y en toda su estúpida magia, se atrevió a vertir Amortentia en su té?

Ahora sí se asomó una sonrisa en sus labios. Muy leve y casi imperceptible, pero que delataba la gracia que le hacía el asunto.

En vez de molestarse, se preguntó quién fue la pobre alma que pensó salir victoriosa de tal osadía... en serio, ¿quién fue? Quizá querría felicitarlo, regañarlo, tal vez desearle suerte para la próxima, o sólo rechazar los sentimientos que orillaron a semenjante acción.

Tuvo que contenerse para no ponerse a reír en medio del tranquilo silencio que normalmente inundaba su invernadero. En su lugar, dejó la pieza en la mesa y mejor comió un poco del scone que el menor de sus hermanos, Arthur, preparó durante la mañana.

Por un lado, debía sentirse halagado.

No era extraño que las mujeres y ciertos hombres estuvieran sentimentalmente interesados en él. Después de todo, independiente de su familia y de sus logros, era un hombre encantador lleno de misterio y de caballerosidad como nadie; claro, no era fácil hacerlo conversar ya que no estaba interesado en las insignificancias, pero sabía responder con ingenio, con algo un leve toque de conquista que dejaba intrigados a todos.

Si era cuestión de hacer una comparación, era como un caballero de la época victoriana, con buenas costumbres y una exquisita educación. A ello se le agregaba que era muy atractivo, con ese cabello cobrizo claro tan inusual como su gesto imperturbable, pero nada comparado a sus ojos verde oliva sin brillo. Inexpresivos, inquisitivos, con una implícita oscuridad que daba escalofrío pero que invitaba a acercarse. Como un dragón que inspiraba temor y admiración a la vez.

No era extraño recibir invitaciones de todo tipo, desde citas hasta encuentros meramente sexuales. Hombres y mujeres por igual sentían debilidad por él, pero si lo pensaba un poco... hasta ahora no se presentó un intento como aquel.

Las personas que le tomaban interés eran por lo regular mayores, ya que era muy maduro para su edad. Además, por su trabajo alrededor del mundo y en el Ministerio, casi siempre convivía con magos de entre 25 o 35 años. Los jóvenes ya se limitaban a sus tres hermanos menores, y quizá a alguno de sus conocidos de la antigua escuela.

En cierto modo quería pensar, o al menos suponía, que una persona de edad mayor a la suya no recurriría a algo tan arriesgado. Por lo regular las oraciones directas estaban a la orden del día, y si el punto era gozar de un buen rato, simplemente una conversación podría arreglar el asunto. Que él aceptara la invitación era asunto distinto, aunque por lo general nadie mayor a los 25 años buscaba una relación estable, y menos formal. Estaba en la edad de querer experimentar.

Empero, una poción como Amortentia delataba una obsesión por la víctima, y que más que nada, se buscaba retenerla por tiempo indefinido. Bajo los efectos de la pócima los sujetos eran capaces de cualquier cosa.

... lo único seguro, era que el que lo hizo, debía estar muy desesperado para recurrir a una poción tan peligrosa. Una simple pócima de amor estaba bien, incluso era tolerada, ¿pero Amortentia? Esa creaba una obsesión mucho mayor que podría volverse peligrosa. Acoso, amor enfermizo, tragedias pasionales, inestabilidad mental eran el tipo de consecuencias que dejaba, ¿cómo arriesgarse a semejante cosa?

... así que, después de todo, podría pensar que el autor de aquello pudo ser alguien más joven. Una persona que lo deseaba a un extremo desesperado, pero que al ser inexperto en edad, no se daba cuenta de las consecuencias reales de sus actos... pero en tal sentido, su convivencia con jóvenes ya era muy límitada. Tal vez recordaba a algunos de sus conferencias, quizá a otros que fueron amables cuando pasó por pueblos en sus viajes, empero, a nadie definitivo. Ello incluía que tampoco hablaba con muchos.

... bueno, quizá tampoco había que preocuparse demasiado. Por fortuna sabía distinguirlo con exactitud y no caería en un truco tan simple... aunque debía dar crédito. No era sencillo realizar una poción así.

Volvió a tomar la taza y aspiró levemente el aroma. Era también característico de la poción que emitiera esencias agradables para la víctima, aunque enfocado a lo que cada uno consideraba atractivo.

En su caso, distinguía el aroma del cesped de las praderas de Gales, a narcisos silvestres, ese rastro que dejaba la piel de un dragón al bañarse bajo las cascadas... y por supuesto, el shampoo de yerbas que usaba Arthur al bañarse.

No era secreto para sí mismo. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de su hermano menor.

Se permitió suspirar discretamente, además de sonreír un tanto.

Lo había amado desde que podía recordar... incluso podría asegurar que lo hizo desde que su madre le mostró a su recién nacido hermanito, con esos ojos verde esmeralda adormilados y los rastros de cabello rubio en su cabecita; con el aroma a leche fresca y de la ropa limpia con lavanda. Una imagen muy tranquila que era imposible de olvidar.

Por fortuna, o tal vez por cinismo, ya había pasado la época de las culpas. Creció sintiéndose así, pasando por cada etapa de un amor imposible, pensando y observando a su hermano mientras se controlaba bajo ese gesto imperturbable.

La acción de amarlo era casi como respirar, así que pasó lo natural: aprendió a vivir con ello. Lo que significaba que también con la calmada resignación, con la demoledora frustración, pero también con la consciencia lógica.

Estaba seguro de no ser el único que pasaba por una situación similar, o de ser el pobre sujeto que veía sus esperanzas destruídas de antemano, pero ya no dolía tanto como al principio. Crecer y aprender habían sido clave para mantener una sana relación con su hermano, así que tampoco era trágico: podría pasar el resto de su vida a su lado. Como hermano, tal vez como amigo, pero con él a final de cuentas. No era un mal resultado.

Tenía la enorme satisfacción de que Arthur confiaba en él.

Era con quien más hablaba, a quien le contaba sus problemas; al que pedía ayuda y consejo, siempre mirándolo con sus enormes ojos verde esmeralda; reía con él, expresaba sus inquietudes, y aún cuando ya tenía 17 años, no dejaba de buscarlo para que le contara una historia de dragones antes de dormir. Eran los mejores hermanos.  
¿Solamente eso?

Se permitió sonreír aún más.

Tal vez sólo eran sus vanas esperanzas, el que hubiese perdido práctica, o quizá mero egocentrismo... pero si debía decir la verdad, su hermano estaba teniendo una actitud extraña con él. Extraña en buen sentido.

No era el estilo de Arthur mentir o fingir, así que fue fácil notar que al estar cerca de él su rostro enrojecía de forma alarmante, que no se atrevía a mirarlo, o que tartamudeaba en casi todas las palabras. Lo sentía temblar si tocaba únicamente su hombro, pero al mismo tiempo, buscaba más contacto con él. Por ejemplo, desde que llegó a casa, todos los días encontraba el pretexto para dormir en su misma cama, como cuando eran niños...

Podría deberse a que lo extrañó, ya que pasaba las vacaciones de verano en casa.

Como todos en la familia, estudiaba en Hogwarts, y como tradición, pertenecía orgullosamente a Slytherin. Era su último año, tiempo de decidir qué quería de su vida, sobre sus relaciones... todo lo que ellos cuatro pensaron a su debida generación. Por ejemplo, Scott decidió viajar por el mundo, Bryan era el Buscador del Equipo Nacional Irlandés de Quidditch, Ryan estaba en Islandia estudiando sobre las propiedades mágicas de las piedras volcánicas, y él, bueno, era evidente su amor por los dragones.

Justo en esas vacaciones Arthur y él estaban solos, pero únicamente por unos días, ya que para la próxima semana llegarían el resto de sus hermanos. No pretendía hacer nada, igual que siempre, pero era un encanto estar con el menor de todos hablando, paseando, o incluso compartiendo conocimientos; por otro lado, Arthur era muy dado a las labores domésticas, así que era como un sueño que preparara la comida, o que horneara scones, o que sirviera el té cada...

 _Un segundo._

La sonrisa que recién se dibujó, ahora era sustituída por una perfecta línea recta... se puso tan serio que la cabeza le dolió de repente.

 _No podía ser._

No, no. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Que Arthur fue quien...?

Debía... debía pensar con calma... se estaba apresurando demasiado, además de que era absolutamente imposible, ¡no! ¡No pudo ser él! Por supuesto que no, porque era su hermano. El menor de todos ellos. No podía imaginar que él fuera capaz de... ¡¿y con qué motivo?! ¡Era ridículo!

Pero antes de detenerlo, su mente ya había relacionado todos los hechos.

Nunca había sufrido un atentado con esa poción sino hasta ese día, tiempo en que casi no tenían sirvientes y con la visita de su hermano menor.

Un hermano que estaba ya en el último año de la escuela de magia. Año en que también ya tenía grandes conocimientos de pociones e ingredientes, además de contar con el talento excepcional de la familia Kirkland.

Un hermano al cual instruyó durante muchos veranos en el arte de la alquimia, invitándolo a su laboratorio y ayudándolo a experimentar con otros compuestos. Leyendo para él libros o compartiendo fórmulas para estimular la creatividad.

Y por supuesto, un hermano al que le gustaba preparar scones, estofados, todo tipo de bebidas en que el té era de los más sencillos y simples.

 _Arthur._

Sintió que se puso pálido y que perdía el aire. No era común en él tener una reacción parecida, sin embargo, el juicio tan repentino acabó con muchas de sus defensas.

Pensaba que era absolutamente rídiculo. Imposible. Una estupidez que su mente frustrada y enamorada inventaba para alimentar vanas esperanzas. De ninguna manera pudo ser él. Estaba enamorado, sí, pero el sentimiento no era correspondido para nada. Nunca.

¿En serio?

Su hermano era un chico joven, con amistades y conocidos por todos lados. Podía recordar cuando le hablaba de Alfred F. Jones, Kiku Honda, Francis Bonnefoy, Iván Braginski, Yao Wang... ¡o de chicas! Como Feliciana o Chihara Vargas, de Madeline Williams, Jülchen Beilschmidt, Isabel Fernández... tantas personas en su vida, tantas oportunidades y experiencias por delante... ¿cómo podría ser el autor de ese Amortentia? ¡En su taza de té! Era imposible por miles de razones.

No obstante, su intuición le decía que la respuesta más sencilla era la correcta... pero en vista de su situación, era en lo que menos podía confiar.

Arthur no estaba enamorado de él. No. Punto.

 _Qué pena._

Suspiró y trató de relajarse.

Sí, sólo estaba pensando de más. No había que darle tanta importancia.

Ahora miraba la taza de té con monotonía. Fue un inocente intento, pero se respetaba los sentimientos ajenos. Haría el favor de ignorar el asunto y perdonar de forma implícita a la persona que tuvo tanto atrevimiento.

No le importaba si no era de su hermano.

— ¡G-Glen! Buenos días — miró de reojo. Ahí venía Arthur con ese rostro enrojecido y la bufanda con los colores de Slytherin. Sonrió un poco — Pensé que ya habías terminado de desayunar.

— Me tomo mi tiempo — dijo con tranquilidad. Mordió ligeramente el scone de su pequeño plato y nuevamente lo dejó — Un sitio como este amerita que sea admirado por más tiempo.

— Es cierto — se sentó a su lado y observó distraído alrededor — Es una maravilla lo que has hecho con este sitio.

— Confieso que me gustaría hacer más — suspiró — Pero mis viajes no me permiten tomarme el tiempo suficiente.

— Tal vez... ¡no sé! Deberías tomarte un descanso — sugirió sin apartar la vista de las flores — Viajas demasiado... y bueno, es por tu trabajo, pero no te haría daño estar... aquí. Lo dragones no se morirán si pasas algunos meses con tu familia.

— Supongo que no.

También levantó la vista hacia el verde que los rodeaba.

Cierto, sólo pensaba de más.

— G-Glen.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿N-No vas a t-terminar tu... té?

Ahora le vio de forma fija, aunque tranquila y serena.

 _Vaya, vaya..._

— Ya se debe haber enfriado — hablaba en voz más baja, le temblaban las manos y ese rojo en su cara aumentó de manera alarmante. Sin embargo, el detalle que resaltaba eran sus ojos. Por lo grandes que eran, y también sinceros, se notaban húmedos como cuando quería llorar — ¿Deseas que lo vuelva a preparar?

— No, está bien — estaba calmado, pero en su interior era como si... — En realidad, no me apetece esta vez.

— Oh — pareció de verdad desanimado, y a la vez frustrado — ¿P-Por qué no?

— Muy sencillo — sonrió de lado, cosa que logró que su hermano se sonrojara furiosamente — Tiene Amortentia.

De pronto Arthur se levantó de golpe de la silla. Fue tal la fuerza que la mesa tembló un poco y el asiento cayó en el cesped. Aun así se mantuvo tranquilo, porque vio en el rostro del menor esas lágrimas, junto a una furia contenida contra sí mismo.

Así que era verdad...

Por cómo lloraba, junto a tal gesto, podía saber que estaba insultándose en su interior. Se recriminaba por haber sido tan estúpido, por haberse delatado, por no saber reaccionar de una manera más madura al ser quejaba por haber sido ingenuo, también por arriesgarse tanto, y sobre todo, por hacer eso a su hermano mayor.  
Sabía lo que sentía.

Se levantó tranquilamente y lo abrazó. Arthur trató de zafarse, ya que pensó que sólo se trataba de lástima.

— No era necesaria una poción así — lo tomó del rostro e hizo que lo mirara — No cuando el efecto ya es natural.

Comprendió que se confundiera, que no supiera que decir. Entendió a la perfección su tensión cuando lo besó, y también el temblor que le siguió. No obstante, fue natural comprender cuando Arthur lloró un poco más en el beso y correspondió, abrazándolo con fuerza, acariciando lo que deseó por tanto tiempo. Porque fue espontánea la reacción de pegarse más, eliminar todo el espacio que estuvo implícito al saberse hermanos y sonreírse en ese beso que alargaron aún más.

Sintió los nervios del menor, sus dudas, el alivio que le producía estar al fin con él; porque hubo también una parte de su consciencia que sintió remordimiento por la poción, por sentirse tan desesperado que pensó que aquella era la única solución.

No lo culpaba. No se sabía amado.

Y se lo dijo para que no hubiese más dudas. Le dijo que lo amaba, que siempre lo había hecho, y por su parte, Arthur lo confesó también en medio de hipos y de ese rostro lloroso que no delataba 17 años, sino la inocencia de su carácter. Porque los besos que le siguieron, las caricias tímidas y conocer la piel ajena lo reforzó, e hizo latente la nueva promesa de tener ese amor por convicción y no por medio de una poción.

Amortentia se quedó en aquella taza de té, sobre la mesa del invernadero.

No necesitaban una pócima así. Amortentia no producía un amor auténtico, sino una obsesión pasajera.

Porque ninguna poción había conseguido crear el sentimiento eterno, incondicional e indestructible que era el amor.

Ellos ya lo tenían.


End file.
